Networks are vulnerable to attacks from malicious users. To reduce or prevent unwanted users from harming a network, a firewall is incorporated into the network to prevent unwanted users from having access to the network. Further, anti-virus programs are also installed onto network components that actively seek out and inhibit malicious users. Such programs can search for anomalies in the network's activity to find suspicious behavior. Once found, the programs quarantine the source of the anomalous behavior to reduce its influence on the networks' components.